


A Caesar's Avidity

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Rome, Bisexual Male Character, Elagabalus - Freeform, Erotica, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hierokles, Historical Fantasy, I Ship It, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Partners to Lovers, Passion, Queer History, Roma | Rome, Roman Empire, Romance, Royalty, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Elagabalus/Hierokles One-shot. The extravagant and salacious Roman Emperor was never entirely devoted to any one person until the charioteer Hierokles. He never would have imagined his heart falling for and endangering his position as Caesar for any individual until Hierokles, the embers in the imperial bedchamber flare.
Relationships: Varius Avitus Bassianus | Emperor Elagabalus/Hierokles the Charioteer (d. 222 CE)
Kudos: 3





	A Caesar's Avidity

**Author's Note:**

> My recent Historical Fiction story and another of my previous Wattpad works. Elagabalus life and reign have fascinated me ever since I first heard about him. He may not have been one of Rome's best Caesars yet his legendary and lavishly shocking life are nevertheless intriguing. His relationship with Hierokles I always found beautiful while nevertheless scandalous to a degree. This story is my tribute to their passionate and tragic love. Let me know what you think, I appreciate your reviews. If you want me to do another story about them, I would be happy to write it. Enjoy!
> 
> This story depicts a fictional event featuring historic characters. It is based on the culture and accounts of writers from the Roman world from research I conducted. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental.

**ROME 206 AD**

**THE IMPERIAL PALACE**

It was a scorching hot summer upon the Palatine Hill where they lived. The 17-year-old Caesar, Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus, Elagabalus to those closest to him, started to rouse from his sleep in just his _subligaria_. With the window open since the imperial rooms were connected by the private bath, the breeze usually ended up in their room making the bedroom colder- since his husband already had the window open as well.

The 18-year-old charioteer, Hierokles, a handsome golden-haired Carian youth- was enjoying a hot bath early in the morning. It was a welcome pleasure to be back home for a long rest after a lavish night of feasting with esteemed guests. While he missed the familiar lands and customs of his native homeland greatly and most of the people he knew there-his heart's anguish was extinguished upon seeing the beautiful raven-haired beauty who enraptured him.

Elagabalus was dead asleep in bed since he was up almost all night reveling in the joys of his court. He woke up since he had to piss. Rising from the bed with the taste of wine still on his lips and mostly asleep, not knowing Hierokles was in the bath. The emperor opened the door on his side and walked towards the latrine and let out a loud yawn taking his cock out and starts to release his flow.

Hierokles was halfway done with his bath as he heard the bath doors slightly open and in 10 seconds the sound of piss hitting the latrine water. Smiling to himself, he knew it had to be the emperor. _Must be in the arms of sleep to walk in while I am in it_. Peeking his head out from behind the silk curtain Hierokles cleared his throat. "Another long night my lord?"

"Oh Jupiter's cock- you scared me!" Elagabalus exclaimed as he finished and quickly put his manhood away before washing his hands. Turning towards his bemused husband still carrying a stern face. "Why did you keep silent and yes it was a long night, one I did not regret..." he smirked.

"By the Gods, did you not hear me bathing?" Hierokles chuckled a bit. "Offense is not my intent my lord, I had believed by Minerva's sense would have told you to wait or use the separate latrine. "Still, I would never be the cause of offense to you. "Do not look on me with ill harbor, I was not expecting you to enter unannounced."

"Yes, well I had to use the latrine and did not wish to go downstairs for the love of the sun!" Elagabalus dried his hands and closed the doors. "In future, you would be the wiser to lock the doors," he chided the nude sweaty man before him.

"Yes, unless you wish to see me half nude rising out of the pool as Venus born from the sea," Hierokles answered. Elagabalus knew he was right and it irritated Hierokles off how sometimes the water would be so hot the steam would have his senses lulled beyond conscious thought. Lowering his head under water briefly to waken himself, the charioteer grabbed the nearest towel held out by a young Parthian slave girl and started drying off.

Elagabalus walked back to his bed and laid down sighing not bothering to cover himself, putting a pillow over his head.

Hierokles put on his _subligaria_ and a fresh linen tunic before going to the emperor's room. Knowing him, Elagabalus would probably try to pull a childish prank on him. So the charioteer stopped at the door to knock. He could not imagine his husband feeling sick on a day like this, unless he had been drinking far too much last night. "Husband, can I come in?"

Elagabalus was sound asleep again with his pillow over his head, _morning wood_ on display trying to pop out of his _subligaria_ not hearing Hierokles at the door.

Taking a peek inside the emperor's room, Hierokles could see he had went back to rest his body spent of energy in physical gratification. The Carian was about to creep away before catching a look at his husband's long thick member. Seeing it rising under his _subligaria_ just had Hierokles mute, he could not look away from it.

The emperor was sound asleep not knowing Hierokles was peeking into his private room, his hard cock begging to be pulled out as he laid on his back fully exposed.

Quietly Hierokles crept inside Elagabalus's room. While they were close and barely ever far from one another's side, Hierokles could not remember ever catching a glimpse of his cock this way before. Stepping closer to his husband's bed, it seemed more like Pandora's box keeping a big secret nobody should know. The Carian's head was repeating "STOP!" but still, he wanted to see what his beloved had. _Was he as big as me or larger_? _Bigger than his Syrian favorite Zoticus or even Gladiators he invited to the palace_? Trailing it with his eyes, Caesar's cock appeared to be 8" long.

Elagabalus was dead asleep as though lying on a pyre, not knowing what was going around him. He moved slightly and his cock emerged and it looked far bigger then 8” and very thick as well.

Kneeling closer to the bed, Caesar's cock enticing him further, so big the smell of it was in the air. Hierokles could not believe what was going on as his nose drew in for a whiff. Soon, he brought the fingertips of his left hand up to the length, gliding them over it from Elagabalus tip to his trimmed balls.

The emperor groaned softly in his sleep, his cock throbbing indicating that it felt good it had been a long time since he had anyone touch his cock. Elagabalus never thought it would be this blonde charioteer as he remained sound asleep the pillow covering his face.

Elagabalus groans were the most beautiful Hierokles ever heard. It had been weeks since he had the chance to enjoy some wonderful ass. Being a member of the emperor's inner circle did not allow many free opportunities for private sessions either. _Cupid's dick, the touch and smell just will not let me go_. Now Hierokles hands were wrapping around his husband's length. _Damn the Furies, I will go mad if I do not let my seed take hold of him **NOW**_!

The emperor was still sound asleep thinking and dreaming, not knowing it is actually his husband's hand wrapped around his cock. Elagabalus slowly started thrusting into Hierokles hand groaning as the pillow still covered his head.

Hierokles bit his bottom lip knowing once he crossed the boundary that there would be no turning back. Whether he would regret it or not, his will and body did not give a fig about the outcome the emperor might hate him. Sticking the tip of his tongue out, Hierokles leaned in to touch his husband's mushroom tip.

Sleeping peacefully Elagabalus moaned as his rock hard cock throbbed in Hierokles hand, wanting attention worthy of his native god, screaming for his husband to do what he wished with it the pillow covering his head.

Circling his tongue around the emperor's cock head, the taste all the more sweeter...Hierokles readily downed the first inch before pulling his closed lips back and forth over it. He could not be sure if this would wake his husband up or not, or if he would even remember this at all.

Small groans escaped Elagabalus lips, yet he remained passed out since he barely got any sleep. The young Caesar snoring under the pillow while his cock throbbed in Hierokles mouth wanting to be lavished with more attention.

Another inch Hierokles took in while trying not to bite down or choke on the emperor's cock. _Damn a bird could fly into the window and not wake him up! Yet he sure tastes as ambrosia poured by Hebe herself!_

Elagabalus groaned as his hips thrust up into Hierokles throat, making him deep throat him while still knocked out. In his head I think the emperor continued dreaming of his cock being sucked on.

_Aurora's tit, this is better than the three way I had with Zoticus and a gorgeous blue-eyed Corinthian youth I met last week before coming to the palace_! About half of Elagabalus cock's in his mouth now and the need to get himself off was becoming far too real.

The emperor laid there, pillow over his head snoring with his cock throbbing in Hierokles mouth wanting more and more attention it has gotten harder. 

Hierokles sucked more to test his husband's will. He must have a breaking point or really be a heavy sleeper to not have shot a load by now. It was similar to a gladiatorial match where neither opponent would resign to defeat so simply. But this far surpassed the adrenaline the arena showered on the citizenry.

Elagabalus thrust deeper and exploded into Hierokles mouth, groaning as he woke up moving the pillow to see his cock in his husband's mouth, his eyes widened in shock- "Voluptas cunt that is wonderful!"

Hierokles pulled back somewhat guiltily. At first no words came out of his mouth. _Who the fuck am I intending to fool_? Caught with his husband's seed around his lips. "Apologies my love-you just looked so fucking good and I have not tasted you for days now...you must think I am a lecher..." Rising off the floor Hierokles almost turned to leave.

Caesar pulled his husband back down and got up I get in 69 position, sliding his cock into Hierokles mouth while Elagabalus pulled his _subligaria_ down and stroked his cock- "Let me return worship to you my King."

No way Hierokles could answer as Elagabalus started to fuck his husband's face and beat his dick off. _Venus ass, how much energy does he sustain?!? We will have to speak of this later_. The charioteer's eyes closed with the emperor's tip hitting the back of his throat and all that sticky length rubbing against the walls of Hierokles mouth.

Elagabalus started sucking Hierokles large _blade_ moaning as he thrust in and out of his husband's mouth rubbing his balls as it felt glorious having a mouth wrapped around his cock since it had been so long that he had enjoyed sharing a bed with him.

Hierokles teased Elagabaus balls with both hands the more his cock seems to take the life out of him. _Fuck, wonder if anybody else he has been with has ever felt this good_. The charioteer's own hardness was having it's own pleasure. _If we end up sharing a bed after this for the remaining hours-then it be worth the scandal._

The emperor did not hold back as he continued to deep throat, moaning and thrusting into Hierokles mouth. Sucking his slick cock rubbing the Carian's balls wanting his husband to cum deep into his throat.

The charioteer's dick took on a fiery intensity as he began to piston hard into Elagabalus mouth and the emperor in his. _None can compare to my King, no other man or woman I have been with before_. Pressing his fingers into his soft ass cheeks, either of them were bound to explode soon-together would be fucking better for Hierokles.

Gagging while moaning as he thrust deep into Hierokles mouth, Elagabalus exploded down his husband's throat unable to hold back. The emperor continued sucking his cock wanting the charioteer's seed. The young emperor could not believe he wanted his husband's seed so earnestly, yet it felt so good so he did not care.

Counting backwards from sixteen, Hierokles tongue lapped around Elagabalus tip. About four warm spurts of jizz flowed down the blonde's throat. Hierokles probably gave him the same but was not keeping count. They both kept pace with each other, almost in a race, to see who would take their breath first.

Sucking his husband's cock faster, bobbing his head up and down on Hierokles big cock- Elagabalus thrust into his _King's_ mouth rubbing the well-endowed balls he adored.

Mimicking his actions, Hierokles smiled while still not letting the emperor's meat escape his lips. _How much longer can he hold out now? We have had to have been at this for two hours or more-the idea of us doing more never sounded as far out than now._ Whoever sucked out who's last shot first, it would be sweeter either way.

Uttering a wave of curses in Syrian, Elagabalus groaned and exploded into Hierokles mouth- cum filling up the Carian's mouth moaning as he continued sucking his beloved's cock.

Hierokles swallowed Elagabalus load as he fired it down his throat-something he rarely did with most lovers he enjoyed private hours with. _Whatever he ate last makes him taste better than a lark. Still does not compare to the beautiful adulation he bestowed on my meat._

Elagabalus pulled off of his hsband's cock and turned, lifting the athlete's legs and spat on his ass. "Mmmm you are such a whore, you will be wise to keep your mouth shut about this," the emperor teasingly said to his husband.

"Only if we can do this again" Hierokles answered smiling back up at Caesar. Sick as it may be but the Carian always wondered what it be like offering his ass up to the emperor and the other way around. _Did he ever have the same thoughts_? Laying his arms out, Hierokles lolled his tongue out at him. "Why do you hold back?"

Smirking while combing his fingers through the Carian's hair, Elagabalus spat on Hierokles ass once more then thrust his wanton cock into the charioteer's ass. The emperor's groaning increased whilst holding his husband devotedly. "Oh Suadela's shit mmmm you are so tight!"

The Carian's blue yes rolled back in his head while his ass flipped with the creek of the bed. Fuck, never knew my husband was this good! Grabbing Elagabalus hips, Hierokles pull him an inch closer, the emperor's cock almost to the hilt in his greedy ass. "Please my love give me all you possess!"

Elagabalus leaned over Hierokles briefly before he started pounding the charioteer's tight ass, groaning as the room filled with the loud smacking of his balls slapping his husband's ass.

"More husband, harder, give me more-fuck my ass right through the wood..." Hierokles almost screeched blinking through the sweat mixed tears and laughing into the groans the emperor's thrusts forced out of him. Hierokles even jerked his head down to Elagabalus, forcing his tongue deep into his husband's mouth before pushing him back. _No doubt in his mind now I am going mad for his seed in me._

With sweat dripping from his dark hair and tanned skin, Elagabalus started pounding Hierokles tight ass going deep into. He never thought the charioteer to be such a slut for a cock as the emperor groaned, feverishly pounding into his husband's ass. "Oh Apollo, fuck you are more pleasing than my third wife!"

"I may be better than a filthy whore, but one fucking good match for you my King!" Hierokles laughed back at him. _Fuck, he can take me in my sleep and I would adore it_.

_Priapis dick I am fucking close_! Elagabalus gritted his teeth pounding harder and faster into his husband's starving ass while stroking his cock.

Hierokles bit in one of the pillows next to him just as Elagabalus unleashed warm sticky ambrosia in his ass. After the first two spurts he let go of the pillow and locked lips with his husband again. Kissing the handsome blonde as he came in him, their bodies colliding on each other.

Elagabalus kissed his husband deeply licking the Carian's tongue as he flooded the charioteer's ass with his warm sticky thick cum.

The blonde laughed into his husband's mouth as Elagabalus juices stained his insides with six warm thrusts. Moving his hands down from Elagabalus head towards his hips, feeling up his sweaty body was so choice. "Damn, we must find more time to let our lips and thighs meet!" Hierokles groaned as their lips broke away.

Caesar smirked and slapped Hierokles ass before leaning down and kissing him deeply, slowly thrusting in and out of the blonde's ass stroking his cock simultaneously. 

Hierokles lightly bite into his tongue as Elagabalus hand puffed his meat, not pausing for a second while he shot up inside him to the point the Carian's body was numb to everything else around them.

"I-if you got-any seed left...do not hold back..." Hierokles grabbed the emperor's hips to make his point strike home. Since they had locked eyes on each other, Elagabalus always tried to outmatch the charioteer in almost everything. This time, he would be the _slave_.

The emperor groaned as he ceaselessly pounded Hierokles ass, stroking his cock faster and harder going deeper into the blonde's ass moaning ferociously.

"Mmmm ooohhh aahh...fuck yes my love!" Hierokles head thrashed back and forth knowing Caesar's cock had just _speared_ him low and the explosive countdown was really close...

Pounding faster and harder going as deeply as he could, Elagabalus thrust his hard throbbing cock into Hierokles ass stroking his husband's faster and harder. "Priapis cock, drown me in your beautiful seed my King!"

Elagabalus cock was now pounding Hierokles conquered ass, and he wrapped his legs around Caesar's ass and began to pull the emperor into himself even harder. If Hierokles was not a whore, he was well on his way to becoming one. He was living for the moment and his husband's cock. He had to have his lord's seed in him now! The Carian begged, "Please release your flow... do it now my _Queen_."

His thrusts grew harder, and Hierokles could feel the emperor's cock swell even larger as it finally burst forth with a flood of his hot seed that triggered yet another mind wrenching climax that left the charioteer's ass convulsing like never before.

Groaning loudly, Elagabalus showed no hesitation in filling Hierokles tight ass with his warm thick sticky seed deep inside of the beauty's bowels and smirked as Hierokles climax came to pass. 

As they laid together, their breathing labored, Hierokles moved down to taste the cock that he had just so richly satisfied Caesar with. As his tongue moved over Elagabalus cock, he tasted our cum and fondled his love's balls.

"Oh shit mmm, dear Voluptas you are such a whore my King mmm..." Elagabalus smirked watching Hierokles, loving how he touched his spent semen-covered cock.

For a while the two quietly laid there and talked about what had happened. Elagabalus asked Hierokles if it had been satisfying for him, and the charioteer just laughed and said, "Is that a jest you wish to make at me?"

The emperor smirked and laid there and looked around the chamber before finding his tongue. "Tell me my King, what do you wish to pass the hours with now?"

Hierokles smiled, and they kissed long and hard as the emperor felt his cock and paid particular attention to Hierokles nipples, rotating one between his thumb and forefinger. Elagabalus cock was again hard and swelling with the pulse of his heart beat. Rolling the Carian over on his stomach, Elagabalus straddled his legs and moved his husband to his knees. In a second the subdued blond felt Caesar press against his swollen ass, and then the _Sun Emperor_ was inside him again. Moving slowly, the feeling was wonderful. His cock was much larger than any other man he had previously been with, and it was obvious it made a difference!

Elagabalus leaned down to kiss Hierokles neck, slowly moving in and out of his husband's ass moaning against the charioteer's right ear. "My King mmm your flesh belongs to me as mine to yours. Now and in Elysium to come."


End file.
